Nightingale
"In faith there is enough light for those who want to believe and enough shadows to blind those who don't." 5caf532e53c8de824cf454db39f0bb49.jpg Nightingale.jpg Apperance Nightingale as she is and will prefer to only ever be known, is a very attractive woman. Her skin tone is on the dark side, something like a light skinned african american, but a tad lighter to be confused for a cuacasion female. She has very nice physical attritubtes and a very atheletic build, her features not slowing her down in the slightest. If one were to catch her out of uniform they'd see her ears were pointer than most and her eyes, are a solid orange color. They glow without command, and this is probably her most notable feature. She only comes out at twilght or night, and is very rarely seen any other time. She has a very well toned smile, and a very striaght forward stare, but there is innoence in her gaze as she doesn't ever look someone in the eyes. She is mostly always and only seen in an outfit made of a special type of Killian cloth from the dark zone. It is a cloth that is known for it's resistence to the elements, friction, and gravity itself. Allowing the wearer i.e Nightingale to make seemingly impossible leaps and mind blowing feats of acrobaticisim. 3af6e6b3a57947a2eb152ab794ee5258.jpg 6a62c228b7900c39cd6201bf21d02b08.jpg 16c16e525b6a2a48ad22f015e9099e4e.jpg 371fe38965dc3fff3267f5f756936eb8.jpg a3d20d8d1a86768010d05cca6d5a71fa.jpg b37012691a7d74e38155bed05b2dfa8f.jpg b82aea9afbf6d15dc459958347de5783.jpg aa97a1e54fec1271dfda1383d9b168c0.jpg cf5542e341989f446ce390c022beb1fc.jpg d16d00dc0bbc3a4af9cbac6d1a86d0f1.jpg Behavior/Personality Nightingale to the crowd she pleases is a very strong, brave, and fearless individual. Her Charisma carries her though almost any situation and can easily persude those of any race or sex to support her or follow her lead. This is on the surface however, and act. She only comes out at twilght or night, and is very rarely seen any other time. She has a very well toned smile, and a very striaght forward stare, but there is innoence in her gaze as she doesn't ever look someone in the eyes. On her own she is quiet reserved, and wishes not for much close or social activity. She preferes quiet mornings and busy nights. It is her schedule. She has a wierd fixation with cats. They do not have these creatures in The Dark Zone as such she is fassinated by them and how they act. Their mannerisims and their ways interest her and she often immiates their body language, even at inapropriate times. Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: World Reknowned Theif/ Preformer & Entertainer 'Fighting Style' 'Ninjutsu' Ninjutsu is a martial art that focuses on stealth and prosicsion. It is both an armed and unarmed martial art. Ninjutsu is an ancient martial art that's been integrated into countless martial art styles, mostly armed martial arts, and the traditional teachnigs of Ninjutsu have not been used in combat in centuries. The Kuremisago Clan has continued teaching the traditional techniques and have passed them down from generation to generation, doing so has given them a full understanding of Ninjutsu and the human anatomy, and as such they have become a Ninja lineage with access to unique fighting abilities. For those who want a bit of finess in there fighting, wanna be flashy and wanna kick ass. 'Street Fighting' Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. 'Killian Physiology' After the Evolution in the Dark Zone, the Killian race are highly based on the faery, a being that is either nature spirit, pagan god, angel aligned with neither Heaven or Hell, or something completely else. The way this power manifests varies greatly, but among the possibilities are pointed ears, unusual coloring (hair, skin and/or eyes), animalistic features (horns, animal ears or eyes, tail, antennae, etc). Others change their size, manifest sigils over their body, ethereal glow or no changes at all: faeries are among the most variable known beings. In moral scale users can be good or evil, but are most commonly neutral. *''Physical Killians'' aren't necessarily solid matter, but they are material/energy beings with relatively defined/stable form and often at least somewhat human-like mind ( This Energy being Twilight chi ). Most users that aren't originally of faery stock have this variation. Note that faeries of this group aren't necessarily any weaker than those of the other groups, they are simply more "solid" in mind and body. *''Moon God's Blessing: Killians becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come into contact with moon, moonlight or lunar energy/substance, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing their existing powers. Some users may be able to draw sustenance from the moon or even slow or stop aging. The ironic part is, that in Dark Zone where they reside, there is No moon. So on places like Earth and Fumei,and other places with Moon's. They can become extremly powerful under Lunar radiation. *Lunar bursts: The user can release/use lunar energy/substances to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc., from huge rays of pure energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them. 'Chi Form' The '''Chikara no Hadou' (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. 'Chi Base' 'Physical' Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) 'Mental' Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. 'Weapon of Choice' 'Ninetail's Whip' ' 6815c86967ee3b25e2e61c2a6fa1c24c.jpg ' Nightingale's Whip is specifically customed to her tailored needs and usages. It's a combination between a regualr bullwhip and nine tails whip. A bullwhip is a single-tailed whip, usually made of braided leather. This whip has shards of diamond laced inside of it's leather straps in order to repel bladed attacks of other weapons if need be. The whip from handle to end is about 30 feet long, and when whiped or cracked it emits a miniature sonic boom as all whips break the sound barrier upon usage. It has an attatchable diamond claw at the end for grappling and climbing and is as versitile as she is. Allies/Enemies Allies *The Killian Race Enemies *Anyone after the shards of Nirvanna 'Background' Nightingale is known only as that. Her name was given to her by her mother and father in a peaceful village located east in the Dark Zone. She is from a secret family of protectors, that not only worship the Shards Of Nirvanna as the universal savoir, but also protect them form the wrong hands. Her father and mother did the same for years, and she took up their mantle, opting to serve the no longer advent clan in her best ways. Even with her parent's passing she upholds the clan's ways, with the few reamaining women it has, races of cat like creatures, that have killian blood in their viens. She roams the worlds, and seeks out the shards as best a she can, but now stuck on earth where majority of them are located she's going to have to adjust if she wishes to uphold clan tradition to it's fullest. For now she travels the world, putting on shows, and stelaing artifacts to acute her wealth and hopefully find what she's looking for in this strange world. PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Jump Category:NPC Category:The Killian Race Category:Generation 1 Category:The Dark Zone